


Footie Pajamas

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, erwin is a sick individual, poor levi, the gross misuse of innocent pajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin & Levi have sex in footie pajamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footie Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> For [Mary](http://www.erurisms.tumblr.com). Cross posted on [my tumblr](http://www.goddamnchou.tumblr.com). ;)

“I can’t believe you talked me into that shit.” Levi says, exiting Erwin’s car once they’re in the driveway.

He hears Erwin chuckle as he opens the door behind him, climbing out of the car and following Levi towards the entrance to their house.

Levi is walking as fast as he can, his back straight and his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Its late and the streetlights are off, but he hurries out of the driveway and up the sidewalk, praying that no one will see them. He has to wait at the door though for Erwin to unlock it because he doesn’t have his keys, and he turns, crossing his arms to watch him walk towards him at a leisurely pace.

“You look ridiculous.” Levi murmurs once Erwin is next to him, sliding his key into the lock and turning it.

“So you’ve said. Many times, in fact.” Erwin says wryly, opening the door and letting Levi in first.

“Yeah, well, we’re wearing fucking footie pajamas. We’re adult men, Erwin.” 

“I’m aware. But it was for the party, Levi.”

Levi hears Erwin shut the door behind him and drop his keys onto the table while he makes his way into the living room. He’s aware of Erwin’s eyes on him the entire time, all the way until he flops down onto the couch, his face burning with the last tinges of fading embarrassment. 

It was Hanji’s birthday and she’d thrown a party, and for some reason that Levi still did not understand, it was pajama themed. “Wear your favorite pajamas!” They’d been told, but given that Levi’s favorite pajamas were Erwin’s shirt and no pants, and Erwin tended to sleep nude more often than not, that just wasn’t going to work. Erwin told Levi he’d handle it, which he should have known was a mistake, because when he went out to buy them suitable clothing he came back with two one-piece pairs of footie pajamas, complete with ass flaps and buttons that went all the way up the front.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Did you save the receipt? You’re taking these back.” Levi had said, pulling a pink fuzzy pair out of the bag. “I’m not wearing this.”

“Ah, those are actually mine.” Erwin said, taking them out of Levi’s hands. “Yours are still in the bag.”

Levi looked down, reaching into the plastic bag to pull out another pair. This one was smaller, black and covered in colorful dinosaur images.

“What the fuck.” He said, holding them out for inspection and then staring up at Erwin with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Well.” Erwin said, clearing his throat in a way that made Levi frown. “They didn’t have any in your size in the men’s section, so-”

“You bought me fucking children’s footie pajamas?”

“It was all they had.”

“I’m not wearing this, Erwin.”

“Don’t be a stick in the mud Levi, its just for the party.”

“Why didn’t you get regular goddamn pajamas?”

“I don’t know. I looked around and didn’t see any I liked, and then I saw these. They looked comfortable.” Erwin said, holding his own pink pair out for inspection. Levi noticed that the foot parts were comically thicker and fuzzier, and actually looked more like slippers that were just connected to the legs.

“Jesus Christ.” Levi said, a disgusted look on his face.

He shook his head, tossing his pajamas back into the bag, and turned to leave the room.

“The party is tomorrow, and I don’t have time to go shopping again. It will just be for a few hours, Levi.” He heard Erwin say behind him, and he shouted back a loud “whatever” at him, not intending to wear those fucking pajamas no matter what Erwin said.

But Erwin’s skills of persuasion were impressive, and Levi supposed he shouldn’t be surprised when he found himself pulling the pajamas on, buttoning the front of them with the promises of many favors to come and that Erwin would do much better about cleaning up after himself. Erwin was already dressed in his pink pair and standing in front of him, and as he watched him Levi got the sense that he’d actually planned this and had some ulterior motive.

“You just wanted to see me in footie pajamas, didn’t you?” Levi said, buttoning the last button and giving Erwin a disdainful look.

Erwin said nothing, only smiled as he looked him over, the grin growing wider when Levi cursed at him. Levi spent the entirety of the party hanging around in the back nursing a glass of wine, looking surly and both trying and failing to keep the embarrassed red flush off his face. Hanji had been amused, actually daring to pinch one of his cheeks and yelling about how cute he looked until she was shoved away. 

Levi watched Erwin from by the wall, irritated that he still somehow managed to look handsome and charming in a bright pink fuzzy pair of footie pajamas. A couple of times he felt Erwin’s eyes on him too, especially on his ass whenever he went to refill his wine glass or go to the bathroom. Fortunately, Erwin was merciful in the end, and they only stayed two hours before they said goodbye and happy birthday to Hanji and left. 

He could practically feel the sense of smug amusement radiating off of Erwin while they were in the car, and it was still written all over his face now that they were back in the house. 

“Are you saying you didn’t have any fun?” He says, walking towards Levi on the couch and sitting down next to him. “I thought you looked-”

“Don’t fucking say it-”

“Cute.” 

Levi groans, frowning as Erwin throws an arm around him behind the couch and leans over. He kisses his cheek, then his lips, the small smile still present on his face as he does so.

“You look cute, Levi.” He says, kissing him again, wrapping his other arm around the front of his waist.

“You’re a bastard.” Levi says, no edge in his tone despite his words. Its hard to remain disgruntled when his face is burning again, and especially when Erwin keeps kissing him. His lips are soft and warm and becoming more insistent by the second, and he has a look on his face that Levi knows all too well.

“We just got home, what’s gotten into you?” 

“I can’t help it. I was watching you all night.”

“Yeah, watching my ass.”

“Mm.” Erwin murmurs in agreement. 

They talk between kisses but then Erwin moves to mouth at his neck, and suddenly they slide down until they’re lying on the couch. Levi is on his back beneath him, and he had enough wine at the party that this idea is far from unappealing. Erwin is all over him, his weight heavy on him as he nips at his neck and trails his lips back up to his mouth, running his hands along his thighs and up and down his sides. Levi wraps an arm around him and they stay like that for a while, making out until Levi forgets all about the fact that he’s wearing footie pajamas. Until he’s turned on enough to start trying to grind his hips up against Erwin’s, anyway, and he realizes how much he’s sweating underneath the warm fabric.

“Can we go to the bedroom?” He pants, tearing his mouth away from Erwin’s eager one.

"Of course." Erwin says, kissing him one more time with a smile on his face before he sits up, letting Levi off the couch. They make their way to the bedroom quickly, and as they enter the room with Levi in the lead, he reaches up to start unbuttoning his pajamas.

“Wait.” Erwin says, grabbing his arm to stop him. “Leave them on.”

“What?” Levi says, turning to look at him, swearing that he couldn’t have heard him right.

“You heard me.”

Erwin turns him around completely, picking him up so that Levi has to wrap his arms and legs around him, carrying him the rest of the way to the bed. They land on it in a tangle of limbs, and Erwin maneuvers Levi until they’re in the middle of it and he’s lying on top of him again, pressing him down onto the bed and kissing him eagerly.

“You’re such a fucking pervert.” Levi says when Erwin pulls away, chuckling and nipping at his neck again. 

Levi isn’t sure what it is about the pajamas that seems to have gotten Erwin so riled up, but he’s kissing Levi hungrily, rubbing his hands all along his body, fingers bunching and pulling at the cloth like they hadn’t done this in weeks. He grabs at Levi's thigh to wrap it around his waist, and Levi arches against him when he sucks hard on the skin under his jaw. After that he slides his hands up to press his thumbs down over his nipples through the fabric, his breath hot and wet against Levi’s neck. He nibbles and mouths at whatever bare skin he can reach, toying with the sensitive nubs beneath Levi's pajamas until he's panting and squirming. 

When he pinches one nipple Levi bites his lip and makes a sound in his throat, and suddenly Erwin is moving down to bite the other one. He goes further, rubbing his face along the soft fabric over Levi’s chest as he moves, kissing his stomach through it until his head is between his legs. He grabs one of Levi's thighs to push his leg up, pressing his face down onto Levi's crotch and inhaling. 

"Jesus, Erwin-" Levi says when he hears the sound, lifting his head to look down at him. It's a ridiculous sight, one that has Levi more confused and aroused at the same time than he remembers ever being before. The fabric of the pajamas isn't very stretchy, and with his legs spread like this it's tight over his hard cock. It's not very comfortable, but it's hard to think about that when Erwin’s head is between his legs. There's a fucking dinosaur over his dick though, a bright red stegosaurus Levi realizes somewhere in the back of his mind, but it soon disappears from view when Erwin moves his head to start mouthing at his bulge. 

His lips move over the hard line of his erection through the pajamas and Levi groans, his head falling back against the bed. He grasps at the sheets, raising his hips to Erwin's mouth when he feels him tonguing at his balls until the fabric is wet. The cloth is so thick that the sensations amount to nothing but gentle teasing, just enough of a hint of pleasure to drive him insane. He can feel Erwin's hot breath on his cock though and he wants more, wants to feel the wetness of his mouth on his bare skin and not through these stupid fucking pajamas. 

“Erwin-” He gasps, intending to say something more, but his speech is cut off into a strangled sound when Erwin shoves a hand under his ass and presses his thumb up against his hole. 

“Turn over.” Erwin says suddenly, his voice rough. Levi sits up on his elbows before he does, looking at Erwin who is staring down at him with bright eyes. His cheeks are flushed red and his hair is in his face, and he’s looking at him with lips parted open in arousal. He looks excited, and it’s a testament to how turned on Levi is that the sight of him still in his fuzzy pink pajamas too doesn’t automatically kill his boner. He actually looks kind of cute too, Levi thinks absurdly, and he can see the outline of his thick cock through the front of them straining against the cloth, a wet spot blooming where the head is. The sight of it sends a thrill through Levi’s stomach that makes him obey and turn over quickly, scrambling onto his hands and knees in front of him.

Erwin’s hands are on his ass immediately, running over the curve of it, grabbing at his cheeks roughly with both hands and squeezing. He jerks him backward closer before Levi can even get settled, his fingers digging into the muscle and pulling his ass into the air. Levi bites his lip, the rough handling making his cock twitch in his pajamas, and tries not to moan at Erwin rubbing his hands all over his ass and thighs. 

He forgets about the flap until he feels Erwin’s fingers fumbling with the buttons, jerking the piece of cloth open impatiently when he can't quite get it undone quick enough. Suddenly Levi thinks he’s figured it out. He’d caught Erwin staring at his ass a couple of times during the party, and he must have been frustrated thinking about how it was only being kept from peeking out of the pajamas by a thinly buttoned flap. That's just the kind of thing that would drive Erwin crazy, and by the way he practically threw himself onto him when they got home, he must have been thinking about this all night. 

Still, its ridiculous, and Levi can’t help but throw Erwin a look over his shoulder when the flap is opened and he feels a draft of cool air over his now mostly exposed ass cheeks.

“I don’t think this is what these pajamas were meant for, Erwin.” 

“No, I doubt it. But I’m not sure what exactly I’m supposed to think about."

“I don’t know, probably not about how you want to fuck me while I’m wearing children’s footie pajamas.”

Levi’s looking at him, but Erwin doesn’t take his eyes off his ass once, gripping at the fabric over his thighs and pulling it towards Levi’s head so that his cheeks are sticking out of it even more.

“Christ.” Levi murmurs, his fingers gripping the sheets again, the look on Erwin’s face making him flush hot all over.

Erwin slips his fingers inside the flap next to hold his cheeks, spreading them open with his palms. Conveniently, it's centered perfectly over his asshole, and suddenly Erwin dips his head down to run the tip of his tongue up his exposed crack and over the sensitive pucker. Levi gasps sharply, tries to push his ass back against Erwin’s mouth but he’s held still by the huge hands gripping his cheeks. 

Erwin does it again, this time letting his mouth linger over Levi’s hole and flicking at it with his tongue. Levi lets out a low moan and turns to press his face into the bed, and Erwin alternates between teasing his rim and lapping at him until he’s pressing the tip of his tongue inside him. He moves back to spread Levi’s ass even more, pressing his thumbs near the insides of his cheeks and pulling him open. Levi feels him mouthing at his balls again through the fabric, before he buries his face against his ass again and starts licking inside him eagerly.

By the time Levi feels one of Erwin’s thumbs slide inside him too he’s keening, the stimulation from Erwin’s wet, exploring tongue making him feel like he’s about to lose his head. His face is pressed into the bed and his ass is in the air, spread and exposed for Erwin. It feels so good that he almost forgets he’s wearing footie pajamas, almost, until Erwin pulls away and dips a finger into the bottom of the open flap, pulling it down until he can see his balls. He slides his hand inside to cup them in his palm and then rubs his cock, and Levi can’t control the way his hips jerk in response.

“Fuck, Erwin!” He curses, panting and trying to rub himself against Erwin’s hand. He glances over his shoulder to plead with him with his eyes, just in time to see him wipe the spit off his chin with the back of one fuzzy pink sleeve. He’s looking down at him like he’s never seen anything better, staring at where he’s still holding Levi’s ass open with one hand with a red face and pupil’s blown wide with lust.

His hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat, but Levi’s is too. He’s sweating so much from being trapped in the goddamn pajamas that he feels like he’s going to overheat, his cheeks burning and surely red and splotchy. But he can barely think about it now, not with Erwin’s fingers teasing the head of his cock, smearing whatever pre-come hadn’t yet soaked into the fabric and stained the poor stegosaurus that was located over his dick. 

Erwin pulls his hand out, licks at the pre-come still on his fingers until they’re clean and gives Levi a look that nearly makes him whimper. 

“Erwin.” He manages to say with a swallow, his arms stretched out in front of him and still gripping the sheets. “Can you please take these fucking pajamas off?”

“Why? You look so good like this, all flushed and sweaty. You look like I’ve fucked you already but I’ve barely even touched you. You’re not even ready for me yet.” Erwin says, putting both hands on his ass to spread him again. He’d put his thumb in his mouth, and Levi is still wet enough from his tongue that he pushes it into him easily, watching him clench around it when it slides in. 

“Bullshit.” Levi gasps, pushing back against Erwin’s hand. “You had your face buried in my ass for almost ten minutes. Now hurry up and stick it in.” 

Erwin chuckles and pulls away to reach for the lube on the bedside table. He’s so hot that the coolness of it actually feels good on his ass when Erwin dribbles some down his crack, and he lets out a sigh of relief that turns into a muffled moan when Erwin promptly slides two slicked up fingers into him. He spreads his legs as far as he can, enjoying the feeling of Erwin fingering him open with a practiced ease. He adds a third finger, curling them to make Levi arch his back once he’s stretched, and pulls them out just as Levi is getting ready to open his mouth again.

He looks over his shoulder to watch Erwin unbuttoning his pajamas from the top down, revealing chest hair, firm muscles, and how sweaty and flushed his skin is too. The sight of his swollen cock springing free from his fuzzy pink onesie when he undoes the last button is so absurd that Levi doesn’t know what’s worse: the fact that this is still actually happening, or the fact that he’s so turned on he can barely think straight. 

"No fair...asshole." He says breathlessly, reaching up with one hand to start unbuttoning his own pajamas while staring with an open mouth at Erwin's hand slicking up his cock, at the foreskin pulling further away from the head when he slides his hand down. 

Levi manages to get one button open, but Erwin grabs his arm before he can even begin to work on the second one and pulls it away. 

"Get on your back." He says without skipping a beat, not even giving Levi a chance to move himself before he's grabbing at his thighs to turn him over. 

Levi gets situated with his legs spread, looking at Erwin over the ridiculous sight of his erection straining against the fabric of the pajamas. He grabs Levi’s thighs to pull him forward and reaches down to slide a hand against whatever parts of his ass cheek he can reach, pulling him open with his palm so he can start guiding his cock in. When the head slips inside him Levi bites his lip, but he can't help the way his mouth falls open the more Erwin pushes into him. The sensation of being filled is overwhelming, and neither one of them are able to take their eyes off the sight of Erwin's cock sinking into him until his hips are pressed snugly against Levi's ass. 

By then they're both breathing heavily and Levi has to let his head fall back, panting and holding onto the sheets tightly. Erwin leans over to lick at the sweat on his neck while he adjusts, his lips trailing up to press them against his open mouth. They kiss wetly, Erwin’s tongue sliding against Levi’s until he makes a sound in his throat and rolls his hips once. That’s all Erwin needs to start thrusting, and he sits back up as quickly as he had leaned over him. He grabs Levi’s ankle and pulls his leg up to rest against his chest, and when Levi looks at him he notices Erwin’s fingers are wrapped around the boot of his footie pajamas. He’s caressing the bottom of it like it was actually his skin, and Levi makes a face that’s half disgruntled and half twisted in pleasure.

“You’re fucking ridiculous.” He moans, arching his back so that Erwin’s thrusts are angled right against his prostate. 

“You said that earlier.” Erwin gasps, his brows drawing in concentration as he starts to fuck him faster.

The left side of his unbuttoned fuzzy pajamas has slipped off his shoulder and halfway down his arm, revealing one hard, pink nipple. Levi focuses on that, stares at it through lidded eyes while Erwin pounds into him so hard that his jaw goes slack. After that neither one of them can say anything else and Levi has to let his head fall back again, the sounds he’s making barely drowning out the noises of Erwin’s hips slapping against his ass wetly. Erwin is moaning too and it all feels so good, the pleasure building inside him enough for Levi to start wanting to rub his cock through his pajamas.

He moves a hand to do it but Erwin grabs both his wrists, letting go of his foot to pin Levi’s arms and lean over him again. He thrusts into him a few more times before his hips start to stutter, and then buries himself deep and grinds into him, coming with a harsh groan into Levi’s neck.   
He stills, but Levi isn’t finished. He doesn’t stop moving, rolling his own hips to try to replace some of the friction he’d lost because he wants to come, wants to get out of these damn pajamas as soon as he can. 

Erwin sits up again after Levi’s sounds get more pleading, getting the hint and settling between his spread legs. His eyes lock onto the bulge between them, and he starts palming at Levi’s cock, rubbing him with upward strokes of his hand, massaging his balls and watching as Levi writhes against him. He’s close now, lifting his hips up against Erwin’s fingers desperately, clutching at the sheets and moaning with abandon until he finally squeezes his eyes shut and comes.

He stills with his ass raised off the bed, Erwin’s palm still pressed firmly against his cock, and shudders through his orgasm. After a few seconds he collapses and Erwin falls beside him, slinging his arm over Levi’s chest and landing so close that his nose is nearly pressed against Levi’s cheek.

“What the fuck.” Levi says after a few minutes, thinking about what had just happened.

Now that most of the pleasurable feelings from his orgasm have faded, he just feels disgusting. Sweaty, hot, and worst of all, the front of his pajamas are filled with warm, sticky come. He grimaces, looking down his chest to see that the stegosaurus over his dick is completely soaked through, clinging to his softened cock wetly. 

“What the fuck, Erwin?” He says again, because Erwin has said nothing. Now he just laughs softly, still sounding breathless and kissing Levi’s cheek. He lifts his head to kiss his lips too, and after he pulls away Levi sees him smiling. “Get me out of these fucking pajamas.”

Erwin listens to him finally, unbuttoning them for him and sitting up to pull them off his arms and legs. Levi practically breathes a sigh of relief when he is free, wiggling his toes and lying with his arms and legs spread out, enjoying the feel of the cool air on his still flushed skin. He grimaces though when Erwin wipes the come off his stomach with the pajamas, tossing them on the floor and pulling Levi to his chest.

“Do you want to take a shower?” He murmurs, kissing his skin once.

“Yeah, and you’re throwing those damn things away when we get up.” Levi says, although his voice is soft.

“Do you mean you don’t want to do this again, then?”

Erwin’s tone is amused, and Levi bites his lip, pauses for a moment before he speaks. 

“Maybe.” He says. “If you can manage to find me some pajamas that aren’t from the children’s section.”


End file.
